The Way of The Soul Reaper
by Haru Fudo
Summary: Huey Freeman dies earlier than he ever intended, believing that this is the normal end for him he gives up ever trying to figure out how he died, but then again normal is always more than it seems when a Freeman is around. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey everybody I own the rights to Boondocks and Bleach!(SARCASM)don't own anything here! Except the story!

A/N: Always thought that having Huey in Bleach would be a good idea, I know what yawl might be thinking ,he'd be another Toshiro but then again…I don't give a damn. On with the story!

Reader Key-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Hollow talking"**

Time- 8:47

The night was cold and wet in Wood Crest as everyone who attended the late Huey Freeman's funeral, surprisingly there was a decent amount of people for the child passing, a jet black casket that served to be the said child eternal resting bed was slightly closed to keep his corpse from the rain, nothing amiss from the event, but unknown to everyone one thing was missing and that one thing was the soul of Huey Freeman which was stand on top of hill, under a huge tree near his gravesite. He stood quietly, not feeling the rain that hit him and watched as he saw Jazmine Dubois crying her eyes as she was being comforted by her father and mother, even Ed Wuncler, Sr. who served as an image to Huey about everything he had hated had a grim face he saw his grandfather in his seat, looking at casket as tears streamed out of his eyes, and lastly Huey watched as Riley clenched his fist anger and shaking subtly. Huey sighed as lightly tugged the dull metal chain which protruded from his chest, slightly grimacing at the small pain making him aware of his situation as if the funeral wasn't enough. Huey sighed as he remembered the reason why he was in this weird situation, but soon stopped himself, knowing it would have not made no difference to remembering it or not . The thing Huey knew was that something was going to happen to him, not that he believed in Christianity or any religion for that matter. Huey did not consider himself to be religious. Nevertheless, he did believe there to be an afterlife, he only wished that it was not so… bland. Huey sighed in mild annoyance, if he had really died, he did not want to be here forever, watching everyone go on about their daily lives for it would only serve as a mockery for what would never be in Huey's reach any more. Huey gritted his teeth in anger, and slowly stood and yelled his lungs out, it didn't change anything but as Huey thought he made him feel a bit better about this situation if by only a small piece. The young black pre-teen let himself fell back on the soft grass of the field.

"So…this is it…I don't get the stairway up to "Heaven" or the elevator down to "Hell", all I get is the solid grey boundary of limbo?" Huey said to himself and set himself up, crossing his legs, Huey slowly begin to close his eyes as he let his meditative state take over him. "Might as well wait for the next few years of eternity."

-Time Skip- 2 hours later-

Huey eyes snapped open as he felt a presence preying upon him, for some he felt tenser than usual, as if some invisible weight was upon his shoulders. The afro-headed boy quickly turned around only to see the most disgusting thing he ever saw, the thing in question had dark snot green skin, and a body of a overly muscled dinosaur on steroids and three jagged claws on each hand and long slender twin tails. But the most peculiar thing was his head or mask Huey corrected himself, it was completely white in the shape of smiling turtle with blood strips going down. Its yellow eyes turned to Huey as though it was looking straight through him

.

"What the…hell?" Huey having never seen so monstrous in his life, stared at it in dazed state.

"**So this is the thing I find that's radiating so much spiritual energy?"** if possible the monster's smile became even wider as its long slimy grey tongue licked its teeth as though there were lips. **"From the feel of it, if I eat you, I just might be able to turn into a Gillian!" **it let out a booming laugh as its clawed hand reached for Huey.

Blasted from his stupor, the 12 year-old boy rolled out the way just as the claw hit ground, then ran behind the deadly monster trying to get, knowing any attempts trying to stop something so massive would be futile. **"Apparently you're going to give me little workout for my meal." **It said as it turned around whipping its tails as it did. Huey jumped over the tail, but got hit with other one instead, and slammed into the tree behind him. A second later the green monster used it two tails to snatch up Huey, as it did the tails tightened around afro-headed boy ensuring no trouble was going to come from the boy. **"Ha, I thought this was going to be more trouble than it was worth, I figured you for a lieutenant if in not a 3****rd**** seat!" **the monster then brought the small black boy up to his white mask mouth letting its foul breath out.

' _3__rd__ seat, Lieutenant?' _Huey thought to himself about what it was talking about.

"What do you mean by that?" He struggled out.

"**Hah, none of your damn business, all you need to know is that you are my food!" **the monster said as it opened its mouth to eat the little soul.

Then two things happened, first, something warm and thick splattered all on him in an instant, second, for some reason he felt himself falling, as if he were on roller coaster going straight down from a hundred feet in the air. Huey opened his eye which he didn't know he even closed only to see himself tightly gripped by his captors now severed hand and from the looks of it, it was the monsters blood as well that was on his face. Then afro-headed boy realized a major problem with this picture. The monster hand was not attached to said monster. Huey then tried to struggle himself out the hand. Once again Huey Freeman found himself surprised once more the hand was falling apart into small particles of what he assumed was dust. Then he hit the cold unforgiving ground, being dead he figured pain would not affect him...he was wrong. The last thing Huey could see and hear before his injuries made him blackout was pair of geta and the sound of katana be sheathed.

A/N- How'd I do? Bad or good, please tell me in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Or do I?

Reader Key-

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Hollow talking"**

8:54 P.M.

"Oi, kid wake up!" Huey felt hard kick to his shoulder. "You think he's dead Shinji?" Huey could tell that the face was and apparently there was a second person in this by name of Shinji, which Huey quickly noted as Japanese name and possibly meant that. Huey opened his eyes a bit to see that he was in a large room and the décor was of Japanese in the Edo period, with white walls and paper doors, and even a small brown dresser and desk, then he saw a window towards the right of him with a sword on the top of it .The afro headed boy turned his slightly towards Shinji and the girl. One was tall had long blonde hair and the other one had dark blond hair, with freckles and was short in size. Huey was almost taken by surprise when he saw that they wearing Shihakushō, garments of the dead soul, which reportedly seen only on the Shinigami or in this case Shinigami's. He was absolutely sure that it was the sure

'So I'm really am dead.' Huey immediately thought.

Most people would have been scared or downright hysterical, by their own death, but unlike them Huey was able to put getting information in front of personal emotion. He would not allow himself to go insane just because of dying. He also knew that there was a zero chance he would never be able to see his family or other associates, but took to working that out for another time. The brown-eyed boy continued to listen so at the right moment he could escape without being noticed so early.

"What a stupid question, Hiyori, of course he's dead or else he wouldn't be in the Soul Society." Said the one known as Shinji.

'_Soul society, what the hell are they talking about?'_

"Go to hell Shinji!" yelled the girl now known as Hiyori.

"That's Captain Shinji to you, monkey." Said Shinji, now turning his full attention towards the lieutenant.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Hiyori got in the captain face by this point.

"Why in the world are even here, ya brat!?" at this time Hiyori had took the liberty of tackling the long blonde haired captain to the floor and started to beat him on the face with her right sandal. At that Huey took this moment to make his escape. Without making a sound Huey made his way out the room through the window and over a wall near the building he just escaped from. As soon as he hit the ground he realized that it was night or almost getting there for was there still an orange tinge here and there. He noticed that the place was bigger than he had expected and oddly enough everything was solid concrete, instead of grass and trees. The young soul looked both left and right only to see that they both look the same.

"What the-THE KID LEFT!" screamed Hiyori. "We gotta go get him!"

Shinji slightly winced at the tone she was using. "No duh, pip-squeak, yelling in my ear won't help…"

Shinji looked over to the futon the soul was just sleeping on not too long ago; he had already had thought of way to get the soul without harming him too much, he may have the average spiritual energy of a seasoned lieutenant but he was about as dangerous as a man who didn't know how wield a sword. As Hiyori had already left room running Shinji walked out the room, turning off the light and closing the door, without even noticing that the sword from atop of the window sill had mysteriously disappeared.

The afro-headed boy gritted his as he made the decision to take the right path, making sure to move as silently as possible. He made one glance back to the window as he ran; about 10 minutes later he mentally grimaced at the silence. _'If they're not coming after me, than that means their either watching me or going to get help…..wait a minute, there were two people in the room with me which means that while one is tailing me the other is-_

As he rounded a corner he jumped over the obstacle that apparently was trying to block his path and made a complete frontal turn to face his pursuer. As he Huey stood up to his full height which was about was 4'8 .

Huey began in fluent Japanese's "So you're the one who's been chasing me for the past ," Huey looked at a naked spot were his watch used to be before he had died, a bored grimace crossing as he looked back up. "Why are you trying to stop me from escaping this place?"

"What the hell do you mean 'escape', there no way you could ever hide from us?"

"Well then, Hiyori-san, when you say 'us' I'm guessing you mean the soul society." Huey said as more of a statement than question.

"What in the…how do you know my name and about the Soul Society as far as I know, this your first time ever coming to Seireitei." Hiyori eyes narrowed as she began to reach for her Zanpakutō. Huey saw this and began to go for the sword that he took from room he had stayed in which was strapped in his belt loop.

"You and Shinji-san, I believe his name was, need to keep your mouth shut around potential enemies."

Hiyori's eyes widened at the weapon she noticed him going for."A Zanpakutō but…but…no way!"

'Zanpakutō?' The young soul thought for a second but stored those thoughts for later, he was in fight now.

Hiyori shook her head from the surprise and decided to put this in the report for her captain, He would need to here this. Hiyori then drew her weapon deciding to hurry up knock this kid out. If he already drew a Zanpakutō, who knew what else he could do. Hiyori glared at the boy before and Huey kept his regular scowl on his face, gripping his sword while it was still in its sheath, he didn't want to kill there girl. Huey stood in his regular stance, which was the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū_, an ancient ken-justu style from the Sengoku Jidai developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly if not one. Hiyori, not knowing this stance, charged straight at him. The black pre-teen closed his eyes and calmly inhaled and exhaled as time slowed down _'In….out…in…' _as soon as Hiyori was about to strike with the flat of her blade, Huey eyes snapped open as he sidesteps Hiyori's charge and moving past her. Spinning in a full circle, adding momentum and force to the strength of the sword swing, and then he aimed at the back of her neck. With a small thwack, Hiyori fell to the ground unconscious and Zanpakutō clattering to the concrete ground. The young soul stood from his stance, putting the borrowed sword back in his belt loop. He let out the breath he was holding _'Out…'_ Huey looked up to the realizing the sun had already set about a few minutes ago. He then looked back to Hiyori who was still unconscious, for a second he thought about leaving her outside at night, then sighed already walking towards the sleeping girl. ============================ A/N usually I'd stop right here, but I think I should start making at least 2k word chapters, if not 3k, am I right. Anyway own with the story! ============================ - 11:56 P.M. -

"You'd better appreciate this," as he picked up her body, he was taken aback at how surprisingly light she was, she didn't even feel like she was over a hundred pounds, he then started back running holding her piggy back style. Huey mentally smirked a bit how easy it was going to be take her back to room and start back escaping to... _'Wait a minute… were am I escaping to?' _Huey was pretty sure that he didn't know where was the exit was to this place and as far as he knew he was pretty sure he was in another country, _'No, there's no way.'_ He thought. He studied on anything supernatural since his run in with 'The White Shadow', and he was sure there was nothing on ghost going to other countries and he damn sure about them not going back to feudal Japan. Also, what was this Zanpakutō thing the girl was talking about? _'Zanpakutō…the Soul-Cutter sword?" _Huey was sure the weapon Hiyori had was also a Zanpakutō and if he was dead, than he must be a soul, which also meant that she was trying to kill him or destroy his soul in this situation, but then again he was sure one them had saved him and then Hiyori he was sure he saw Hiyori using the flat of her blade to attack which only meant she was trying to take him alive if not just knock him out. The dead freeman's normal scowl deepened in to grimace. If there was one thing Huey hated the most, it was having some many questions and none the answers. As Huey mad his down to the path he took when he escaped, he looked up and saw the window. But then noticed the huge wall in front of him, he couldn't just run up it especially when he has a passenger riding with him, the young soul thought for a bit before thinking 'Hold up, if I'm a ghost doesn't that I mean I can fly…or float?" Huey looked up towards the window backed up towards the other side of the wall took running start and jumped with all his might, as he did he felt the wind on his face through his hair, when he opened his eyes that he didn't know he had closed, he saw the rest of what he assumed was the soul society. To say the least Huey Freeman was amazed at the sight it seemed as if the land was going for thousands of mile if not millions to billions. But then he felt gravity take its affect as he begin fall back down, Huey thinking fast fell for the top of the wall he going for in the first place and with no hard landing at all he jumped from the wall and into the window, which he took notice that it was opened and sure it close when he left. When he walked through the room he had noticed that it was dark with only the moonlight lighting the room partially. After he made sure that he had closed the window he laid Hiyori down on the bed than sat in nearby chair. Huey knew he would either be caught or destroyed when he woke, even if he did escape he wouldn't know what to do next and from the looks of it these people that Shinji and Hiyori work for are bigger in number and would easily find him, so he rather not agitate them by leaving, for all he knew he probably was already dead for what did to the girl he just battled. The black pre-teen sighed at this, these problems were getting more and more out if hand, Huey started yawning and he was beginning to feel tired _'Great, I was planning to stay awake for this.'_ All these problems could be settled for tomorrow when his fate will be decided, with one last thought before drifting to sleep was wondering if every dead guy goes through this crap. - 9:23 A.M. - Shinji Just came walking through the guest room of the barracks "Hey, Hiyori, I'm back, Kisuke is back from his mission, so you can go-Huh…" Shinji just walked in to tell Hiyori that Kisuke had came from his mission only to find that the little monkey was in bed sleeping the kid that he told Hiyori to capture last night, was knocked out in a chair, the old sword and Hiyori Zanpakutō standing up against the chair he was sitting in.'Hmmm, looks like the kid is stronger than I gave him credit for….but then again I did send Hiyori after him.' Shinji laughed at his thought as he left the room, he was sure if the kid came back on his own after fighting against Hiyori ,he wouldn't leave again. 'Hopefully, he got a good rest, that kids has a long day ahead of him or life in his case." Shinji thought as left the room. =========================================================================== A/N:I think I did pretty good for this chapter, if I missed anything or messed anything up, please criticize in a review or PM, and also leave a review for just saying 'good job' or 'continue the good work', and for the people of 400 and over looking at Controlled Insanity give me ten reviews instead just views and I'll give the chapter you want got it. The first two chaps are free the third you need to give me reviews :{ get it sir and madam? Haru Fudo out!


End file.
